List of Movies
This is a list of cartoons and movies that air on the DreamWorks Kids block. Programs Movies * NBCUniversal ** DreamWorks Animation * Shrek (**) * Shrek 2 * Shrek 3 * Shrek Forever After * Shrek The Musical * Madagascar (**) * Madagascar 2 Escape From Africa * Madagascar 3 Most Europe Wanted * How To Train Your Dragon (**) * How To Train Your Dragon 2 * How To Train Your Dragon The Hidden World * Home * The Croods * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Megamind * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Kung Fu Panda (**) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Monsters Vs. Aliens *Home *Rise Of The Guardians *Bee Movie *Chicken Run *Wallace And Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge ** Illumination Entertainment *** Despicable Me (**) *** Despicable Me 2 (**) *** Despicable Me 3 (* *) *** The Secret Life Of Pets *** Sing *** The Grinch ** Viacom *** Paramount Pictures *** The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (**) *** SpongeBob: Sponge Out Of Water (**) *** The Adventures of Tintin ** 21st Century Fox *** 20th Century Fox *** Alvin and the Chipmunks (**) *** Alvin and the Chipmunks The Sqwekwal *** Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwreked *** Alvin and the Chipmunks Road Chip *** Diary of A Wimpy Kid (**) *** Diary of A Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules *** Diary of A Wimpy Kid Dog Days *** Diary of A Wimpy Kid The Long Haul *** Diary of A Wimpy Kid Double Down **** Blue Sky Studios **** Ice Age (**) **** Ice Age 2 **** Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosuars **** Rio (**) **** Rio 2 **** The Peanuts Movie **** Ferdinand *** WarnerMedia **** Warner Bros. Pictures **** Scooby Doo (**) **** Daphine & Velma **** Warner Animation Group **** Teen Titans Go To The Movies **** Storks **** Small Foot *** The Walt Disney Company **** Pixar Animation Studios **** Cars (**) **** Cars 2 **** Cars 3 **** Brave **** Ratatouille **** Finding Nemo (**) **** Finding Dory **** Walt Disney Animation Studios **** Bolt **** Meet the Robinson's **** Chicken Little *** Sony Pictures Entertainment **** Sony Pictures Animation ***** Hotel Transylvania (**) ***** Hotel Transylvania 2 ***** Hotel Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation ***** The Smurfs (**) ***** The Smurfs 2 ***** The Emoji Movie ***** Open Season (**) ***** Open Season 2 ***** Open Season 3 ***** Open Season Scared Silly Other Movies * Norm Of the North * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * Laika * The Boxtrolls * Paranorman * Early Man * Shaun The Sheep Movie * Arther Christmas TV Shows * DreamWorks Animation Television ** DreamWorks Dragons ** Harvey Street Kids ** The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants ** The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show ** Dawn of The Croods ** The Boss Baby: Back In Buisness ** Trollhunters ** Voltron ** Trolls: The Beat Goes On! ** Too Loud! (commercial breaks only) ** Spirit Riding Free ** The Penguins of Madagascar ** Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness ** All Hail King Julien * Other ** Peanuts (TV series) ** Inspector Gadget (2015 series) ** Johnny Test ** Kid V.s. Kat ** The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ** Supernoobs ** Mega Man: Fully Charged ** VeggieTales ** VeggieTales in the House ** VeggieTales in the City